Always Together Eternally Apart
by caitlin22061996
Summary: Basically, this is just another different ending to the movie Ladyhawke. I wrote it as an English assignment and it's my first Fanfiction. It's a one shot.


**I don't own anything. It's based off the move "ladyhawke".**

**I wrote this as an English assignment and it's also my first fanfiction. So I'd really like some constructive criticism :) Thanks all!**

* * *

I could see the sun rising on the horizon, it look so peaceful and calm. So beautiful, yet so dark. I could feel my body start to change. My bones started to shift and form in places no other human bones have done before. It hurt, but I got used to the sting. The sun had fully risen now and I could see my wings in the light of the bright sky. It horrified me. How could someone put such a terrible curse on someone? I wanted to get out and make this better, I needed to see Navarre and tell him that we could eventually be together once and for all, but I knew better. I knew that we were going to be eternally apart. I spread my wings high perched up the highest branch on the tallest tree in the woods. I started to flap my wings and I jumped. It felt like I was soaring high. When I flew it was the greatest feeling, all my worries and fears just vanished. I wanted to leave this country and just forget everything that has happened to me, but I couldn't leave my family behind. And Navarre how could I just forget him? He was my one true love I couldn't just leave him behind to suffer this curse on his own. I stopped flying and perched up on a nearby log. I could hear him call my name.

"Isabeau, where are you?"

I couldn't let him see me like this. I never let him see me like this. Every night when I changed back to a human Navarre would change into a wolf and every night he would come to comfort me, even as a wolf he was such a gentleman, but I just couldn't do that for him. I could not and would not let him see me in such a way. I took off into the warm glowing sun. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get away from him.

As the night approached I could feel my bones start to shudder and my body start to ache. I never knew what to make of this. Was I happy that I got to return to my human form? Or was I utterly depressed that I lost Navarre forever? My bones started cracking and ripping it was coming. The moon started rising as the sun went down. It was dark and mysterious and suddenly I became cold. I was standing in the middle of the forest naked. I began my walk home, just like every night.

I made my way to the castle door just in time. I could hear a wolf howling in the cold dark night. I opened the door and as always my mother was standing there with my clothes and a blanket. I quickly got changed and walked up to my room, not saying a word. My mother look drained she had done so much for me. Every day she would go out and find new ways to try and break this disastrous curse. There was a knock on the door and I knew it would be her.

"Come in." I called.

"Isabeau, sweetheart Navarre came over today." Pity was twisted in her fake happy voice.

Tears welled in my eyes. He came here? The last time he did that was months ago…

"He wanted to me to give you this"

My mother said softly as she held out her hand. I reached out and she dropped a small locket in my hand. It was silver and on one side it had a wolf and on the other it had an eagle. I could feel the tears sting my throat as I opened the locket. On the inside was a message. It read; "_Always together; eternally apart, I will always love you." _I felt my mother grab the locket out of my hands and gently clip it around my neck. I touched it softly with my cold and shaking fingers.

"I know this is hard for you, Isabeau. You have a lot of people that love you and care for you. We will break this curse"

But I knew different. It would never be broken. My mother kissed my forehead and whispered goodnight as she walked out.

I could hear the howls; they cut through my skin like a knife. The closer they got the more I hurt. I went down stairs and outside into the crisp night air to wait for Navarre on the chair under the old oak tree. I could see his wolf form walk out from the dark tree line. He came closer and closer until finally he was right in front of me. I reached out and touched his head. He looked up and a single tear formed in his eye.

We would never be together not like we once were. We could never break the curse I think we both knew that.

"I love you Navarre…"


End file.
